


On Your Six

by SheppardMcKay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Emotional Whump, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e20 The Last Man, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for "The Last Man" written as a challenge for the John Sheppard Whump thread on GW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Six

**Author's Note:**

> It always bugged the heck out of me that the episode completely passed on the fact that Sheppard had been missing or presumed dead for almost two weeks and the rest of the crew were sort of "oh, hey, he's back" about it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or it's characters. I merely worship from afar.

McKay raced thru the corridors of Atlantis, bumping into just about everyone in his path and narrowly missing caroming off the walls as well in his sleep deprived, agitated, full tilt dash to get to the Gate Room. He'd just been been informed of an event he'd been desperately wishing for and relentlessly working towards for the past twelve bone wearying, grueling days. 

The best friend he'd ever had, his team leader, and the CO of Atlantis' military had been missing for twelve days. He'd felt every last second of those days twisting in his chest as he had lead the entire science department in determining what, how, and why this had happened and then fixing it. He'd never allowed a split second of doubt into his head that there wasn't a way to find him and bring him home. Just like he knew they'd bring Teyla home too. No matter what it took or however long, he'd get his team and his friends home safe. 

The assumption was that somehow the Gate had malfunctioned.  
Simulation #503 had been running while he struggled to stay awake in his lab when the call came through his radio. There was an incoming wormhole. The Colonel's IDC was broadcasting. 

Rodney exploded into the Gate Room, his chest pounding. He almost collided with Sam as they both headed for the stairs. And then...

There was Sheppard. Bursting through the ring and looking completely frazzled, gibbering something about Teyla. But alive. Alive and in one piece.

"Rodney, you're a genius!" 

McKay was shocked and confused yet thrilled, those words he'd thought he'd never hear again from his best friend were music to his ears.

For his part, Sheppard was ecstatic to see _his_ Rodney, _his_ McKay, looking pretty much the way he remembered and no longer that sad and remote looking old man who'd lost everything and everyone in his life and devoted years in a single minded drive to bring Sheppard home and protect the Atlantis family and the Pegasus Galaxy.

He'd known since the moment they became friends how loyal and driven McKay was. Oh, he'll bellyache and fret and sometimes drive you to distraction but whenever you really need him he's always there to pull your butt out of the proverbial fire, no matter what it takes. 

It was strange if you thought about it but while he was shocked and really unhappy to find himself 48,000 years in the future in an otherwise barren city he wasn't really surprised to find McKay there waiting for him, ready with a plan to get him out of this and get Teyla home to boot, too. 

He'd devoted his entire life to making things right and saving his friends. John couldn't tell him how much that moved him and how proud he was of him and would instead make jokes concerning his hair or lack thereof to cover up how he felt. 

Something heavy and previously undefined lifted from his heart after this experience. He knew if 48,000 years couldn't keep Rodney from being there to save him when he shouldn't have had a hope of returning home he'd never have to worry about being alone and cut off ever again. 

Because McKay had his six.


End file.
